The way it's meant to be
by deant33
Summary: Parvati couldn't stand around and watch the man she loved waste away. DT/PvP, SF/LB. UP FOR ADOPTION PLEASE PM ME
1. Prologue: The Breakup

**The way it's meant to be**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, I was deciding what ship I would do for a while, but I settled on Dean and Parvati, due to them being the couple I loved the most. Please read and review this, I want criticism as well, plus I'm looking for a beta. This story will take a while, so if you like long stories please read. This will literally be me making stuff up as I go along. Thanks **

**Warning: Lemons in later chapters, heavy swearing**

**Disclaimer: To slightly alter the Hogan's Heroes quote I own naaaaaaaaaaaaaaafink. Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaafink.**

* * *

Prologue: The break-up

"Dean, I'm sorry, but this is the last straw! You push me through that portrait hole, and now lying to me about it! We are THROUGH!" Ginny shouted

"I'm not lying! Ginny please!"

"No, we are DONE!"

Ginny stormed into her dormitory, leaving Dean shocked, and heartbroken in the Gryffindor common room. Dean suddenly broke down crying, wanting it to go away. In the corner, he could make out Parvati Patil, her long ebony hair, brown skin, deep brown eyes and a smile tugging at the edge of her lips. He wondered why she was so happy. Little did she know it was due to a four-way conversation she had not 4 hours earlier

***FLASHBACK***

"God I hope Ginny and Dean break-up soon. They're fighting so often; they aren't supposed to be together!" Harry Potter exclaimed

"I know, the longer they go on like this, the longer we'll have to wait for them. The longer it will take for them to get over each other." Parvati agreed

"God, you two are always complaining! Hermione and I have problems as well! I love Lavender, Hermione loves Ron, and we're getting nowhere, because whenever we look for one of them, the other is eating their face! At least Ginny and Dean are somewhat private with their snogging and their rows, Ron and Lav are doing it for all to see!" Seamus complained loudly

"I agree; Shay is the worst affected out of the four of us, he gets the apparent slut of the Gryffindor common room. He'll have to deal with that speculation for the rest of their life together." Hermione consoled

"Thanks Her- wait what? You, Hermione Granger, are actually giving a guy who is in love with Lavender Brown sympathy? Who are you and what have you done with our favourite bookworm?"

"Yes, I'm sympathising with you. Look, Parvati, Harry, you two are close to getting lucky, they're on breaking point. I can tell, I know Ginny"

"Shit, Shay, Parv, we need to leave, we have Snape for DADA in 10 minutes. See you guys tonight." Replied Harry.

Hermione and Hermione left the common room

"You reckon that they'll break up?" Parvati questioned

"Maybe, I don't know. Either way, we'll be there for Lav and Dean like those two will be there for Ginny and Ron. If we play it right, we'll both end up having the love our lives back in our grasp," Seamus replied

"Well all we can do is wait. Let's go study."

***END FLASHBACK***

Dean continued to sob in the common room, but deep down, somewhere, he was actually happy that Ginny Weasley had dumped him. He didn't know what it was or why it was there, but he kept on clinging onto it, as though it was the only thing that kept him from going down into complete hysterics. He heard the voices of Ron and Lavender in the background, shouting at each other, but that wasn't important. All that mattered was the fact that Ginny Weasley had broken up with him.

Seamus had to stop Parvati from going and comforting Dean, even though it was breaking her heart

"Parv, Dean needs to deal with this himself. Besides, you know the drill, best friends first, the future husband, or in your case wife, after the best friend. Go and talk to Lav, I'll deal with Dean."

"But I love him Shay! I can't just stand here and watch the love of my life cut himself to pieces over a girl who isn't supposed to be with!"

"You think I don't know how you're feeling? Look at Lav; you're the only thing that's stopping me from running over and trying to get her over Ron by shagging the living daylights out of her and saying that she's better off with me rather than Ron! Please just talk to her, let me deal with Dean. I know how to help him."

"Okay," Parvati relented "but no slandering Ginny, she's dealing with the break-up too."

"Fine"

Parvati hurried up to Lavender, knowing that Seamus wouldn't be able to do anything for the love of her life, thinking _"This may take a while. Hopefully Dean will be mine at the end of it. Merlin knows how long I've loved him." _Parvati, however, knew exactly when she fell in love with the tall, lean man with massive hands. When her best friend sobbed, however, her train of thought broke and comforted the crying woman in her arms "it's okay Lav, it's okay. You don't need him, you're better off without him," she soothed, watching Seamus trying and failing to comfort Dean

"Go away Shay. I don't need to hear it right now; you don't date someone for 9 months and then feel nothing after she breaks up with you. I need comforting, and you, with all your fine points, are completely shithouse at comforting." Dean snapped at his best mate

"But-"

"NO Shay. Just leave, I can't deal with this right now," Dean cut off "and if you can, send Parv and Lav over here. They might be able to help." Seamus was taken aback

"Okay, okay, I'll go away, but you're my best mate, I hate seeing you like this."

"I know mate, I know. Go talk with Ron. He needs you more than me. Yes, I also know he just dumped the woman you love."

"How'd you know about that?"

"You were as obvious as Hermione is with Ron."

"Oh."

"Actually, this is helping. Stick around Shay, actually, get me my notepad and pencils, I need to draw someone or something."

"Get them yourself"

"Shay, Ginny just dumped me not 20 minutes ago"

"Right. I'll be right back." Dean smiled as Seamus ran and got his notepad and pencils. Something was definitely up with him, he was hiding something else. Why was he nervous about Lavender and Parvati comforting his best mate instead of himself? Dean relaxed as he started depicting the crackling fire in front of him. In a private corner Parvati Patil was watching him, smiling at how the man she loved had seemingly recovered. Little did she know that this was just the surface, and inside Dean was sobbing hysterically, hurting from the harsh and very public, break-up that Ginny Weasley had dealt him.

* * *

**A/N2: What do you guys think? As a guy who's never had a single date, please help me with the actual dating part of the story. The actual chapters will be a lot longer than that, as this is just a prologue. I suck at titles, so please give me title suggestions. Anyway, because I love him, and he won't feature heavily in this story (yes, he lives, Charlie Weasley dies instead), I'll get Sirius to give the message**

**Sirius: What do you mean I don't feature heavily in the story? I'm the funniest, sexiest, greatest man in the whole series!**

**DeanT33: You at least get a wedding later in the story…**

**Sirius: I do? To whom? Is it someone earlier in the series? Are they hot? Do I know them yet?**

**DeanT33: You'll see… it's someone who also dies in canon, but won't in this.**

**Sirius: Is it Tonks? Wait, she's my cousin**

**DeanT33: Can you please just say the thing?**

**Sirius: Alright, alright, please review the story. Happy?**


	2. Chapter 1: The Quidditch Cup

**A/N: No reviews? give me one? Sirius wants you guys to review; otherwise he won't get any clues at the end of the next chapter about who he marries. So please review the story, so Sirius can get more clues about who he marries I want 5 reviews by the uploading of the next chapter. You want some now, don't you Siri?**

**Sirius: Yes please!**

**DeanT33: Well you either get it now or at the end of the chapter. Not both**

**Sirius: You know my impatience Dean!**

**DeanT33: Well if you get it now, your next one will be at the end of the next chapter if you're lucky**

**Sirius: Now!**

**DeanT33: Fine, here's your next clue: You grew up together**

**Sirius: It's Marls**

**DeanT33: Shit, how'd you work that out?**

**Sirius: Harry's parents are dead in canon, and the only other childhood girlfriend that died was Marls**

**DeanT33: Okay, you're right. Now, on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien (in French)**

****

Chapter 1: The Quidditch Cup

Dean woke up the next morning, feeling the dried tears on his face. He then remembered what transpired the previous night. It was Saturday, so he considered just staying in bed all day, crying. He then heard Ron's stomach, and that made him realize how long ago he last ate. He got up, saw that Harry was also getting up, a big smile plastered on his face. "Why are you so happy then?" Dean grumbled.

"I met with Dumbledore last night. We've made a lot of progress. Sorry I can't tell you more," Harry replied, "Sorry about you and Ginny; I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"I guess. I'm heading to breakfast mate, need to get ready for the match tonight. Thanks for the place, I hope me and Gin don't fight too much during the match. I assume Katie's captain?"

"Yeah, she's the most experienced and is more adaptable than Ron or Gin. Thank god Ginny's seeking instead of chasing, if it were Katie or Demelza going out instead of me it would've been a nightmare with the break-up"

"How much do we need to win by?"

"We need 180 points, and to keep to less than 120 points more than us."

"Okay. See you later Harry"

"Hey, you know about my feelings for Gin, don't you?"

"Yeah, just keep it out of my face for a little, please?"

"No worries mate"

Dean descended the steps towards the common room, feeling depressed at the thought of spending a long time in the air with the girl that just dumped him. The fact that she wouldn't be chasing with him was little comfort. When he walked into the common room he saw Katie and Ginny talking, probably strategy for the game today. Dean approached the pair quietly, hearing the remnants of their conversation "… Cho's a good seeker Gin; you need to be on your game," Katie told her

"Just make sure you score 180 in case I don't catch it"

"Will do. Hey Dean"

"Hello Ladies. Ginny, I'm planning on forgetting that we've just split up for the game. I just want to be team-mates today. Katie can't afford us having a row in the middle of the field, and neither does the rest of the team. Truce for the day?" Dean questioned

"Of course I agree. Dean, when you're ready, we should try to be friends again. I'm not in love with you, and I no longer fancy you, but you're a good bloke and I want to be your friend. Is that cool?" Ginny replied

"Yes, but give me time Gin. I need to sort out my life for a bit."

"That was nicely handled you two. I hope both of you are successful on the field. We can't afford any in fighting today. Let's go to breakfast, we need food." Katie approved

"You two go ahead, I'll get Ron."

Dean bound up the stairs, still feeling the weight of the break-up, before waking Ron quickly when he entered the dormitory. "Ron, wake up, the game's today. We need breakfast mate, get UP!" he practically shouted when the snoring figure of Ron didn't budge. He cursed under his breath, and then killed two birds with one stone, non-verbally casting the aguamenti charm. When Ron woke up spluttering Dean laughed at his friend's expense "Oh you should see your face Ron, it's a classic!"

"DEAN! What the hell was that for? You could've shouted at me!"

"I did"

"Oh"

"We've got to get to breakfast mate, Quidditch today."

Ron groaned "Why did I break up with Lav last night? I don't need distractions today. Are you and Ginny alright for today? And mate, you don't mind me taking her side? She is my sister after all."

"It's okay mate. Breakfast, yeah? We need food."

Ron and Dean continued to talk going down to breakfast, discussing tactics and the like. When Dean saw Parvati sitting alone at the table, he told Ron he'd see him at the pitch at 10:30 then approached Parvati, wondering where Lavender was.

"Hey Parv"

"How are you, Dean?"

"I can't believe she dumped me!" He croaked

"Oh Dean, I'm so sorry," she replied

"What did I do wrong Parv?"

"You did nothing wrong. She was ungrateful for what she had."

"Funny thing is; I always knew it would happen. She was always in love with Harry, I know it was fangirling that everyone had at first, but now they're truly in love…"

"She'll get over him. She doesn't know how great you are Dean"

"Me? I'm not much. Sure, I can write and draw well, as well as being decent at Transfiguration and Charms, but other than that, I'm not much."

"You're great Dean. You just don't see it. I'm the one who's not great," she replied, shrugging

"You Parv? You're kidding. Sure, you gossip a bit, but when push comes to shove, your devotion to your friends is second to only Harry. And believe me, that's an effort."

"Exactly Dean. I'm average. You're great, the one every girl wants and the one every guy wants to be…"

"Nah, we all wanna be Cedric, minus the dead part."

"Cedric was great, but you're great too… Believe me Dean. Ginny doesn't know what she's missing"

"Thanks Parvs, I needed that. I now need to find that mad Irishman who I call my best friend."

"It's no problem Dean. If you ever want to talk, I'm here. She doesn't know what she's missing."

Dean smiled briefly, but walked away, still having his emotions going haywire. He ran to the common room, bounding 4 steps at a time, his 6'6" frame allowing to. He found Seamus walking into the common room, finally dressed.

"I just talked with Parv. She was very… complimentary of me Shay. It was weird."

"Dean, mate, us four are inseparable, and of course she'd compliment you."

"Not recently. Shay, don't hide stuff from me. I know you too well. She fancies me, doesn't she?"

"Dean, I love you like a brother, but that's for you to ask her, I may know her true feelings for you, but even if I did know, it's her secret to tell you, not mine. Take it up with her."

"I will tomorrow. Right now, I've got a game to win."

"What's the calculation?"

"We're second, 170 points behind Hufflepuff, who have a surprisingly good team this year, 110 points ahead of Ravenclaw and over 250 ahead of Slytherin. I will gladly hand that scum the spoon this year."

"So we need to get 180 points to win"

"Exactly, but we need to keep them to less than 300 at the same time"

"We should do that easily"

"Ravenclaw are pretty good"

"We're better though"

Dean headed to the pitch after that, his mind clear of all his personal problems. He was prepared for the fight, the chance to win a Quidditch cup for Harry. He arrived at 10:30 sharp, already changed. Demelza and Peakes were pacing nervously. Ron and Ginny were talking quietly. Katie was going over her pre-game speech in her mind and Coote was swinging his beaters bat. Dean walked over to Katie and kissed both cheeks. He then did the same to Ginny and Demelza, before shaking all the boys' hands, giving them all his confidence. Katie then decided to deliver her speech.

"Guys, we know the equation. We need 180 points, and keep them under 300 at the same time. We're every bit as good as Ravenclaw, and we deserve the Cup. We are better than the rest. Demelza, play left flank, I'll take the right. Dean, central," Dean gulped. Central Chaser was the hardest position of the three, and the most important. "Did I expect to be delivering this speech for this game? No, I didn't. We all know why I have to, it's because that bastard Severus Snape decided to give Harry detention on the last Quidditch match day of the season," a murmur of an agreement went through the team "but he's not here as captain. I am. Dean is here instead of him. Keep Harry in our minds today. He deserves to be raising the Quidditch Cup above his head. But until he enters the common room tonight after our victory, he won't have the chance. Keep Harry in our mind todays girls and boys, we do this for him. FOR HARRY!" She shouted, and it echoed from every voice around the team and through the change rooms.

Dean trudged out with the rest of them onto the stadium, waiting nervously for the announcer's voice. He suddenly heard the voice of one Lee Jordan, and grinned "Well I'm back boys and girls for this final game of the Quidditch Cup. After the debacle over the last commentary, as well as the fact that my business partners are here, I decided to have one last stint in the commentary box here at Hogwarts. Here comes the Ravenclaw team: Boot, Goldstein, Corner, Clearwater, Rabastan, Lake aaaaaaaaaaand Chang!" as Ravenclaws cheered all over the stands.

"But here are the current favourites for the title, even without their star seeker and captain Potter, led by Katie Bell in his absence, Bell, Robbins, Thomas, Ron Weasley, Coote, Peakes aaaaaaaaaaand Ginny Weasley!" as cheers echoed around the pitch from the Gryffindors

It was a fast, furious game; Dean was playing the best game of his life, He scored 6 times as central chaser, also giving Demelza and Katie two assists apiece. Gryffindor were leading 140 to 80 when Ginny first saw the snitch, she dived, caught the snitch and the place erupted. Gryffindor won 290 to 80; and going back-to-back-to-back. Dean hugged every one of them, and surprisingly was given Man of the Match, and the three girls gave him kisses on the cheeks, Dean blushed, then looked at Parvati and smiled. She was jealous. _"Well," _he thought _"that's an interesting development"._

The party raged on in the Gryffindor common room, and when Harry finally entered, all hell broke loose. When Harry kissed Ginny soundly on the lips, Dean dropped the glass he was drinking from, getting smashed on the floor, surprised that they'd gotten together so quickly. He then decided to walk over to Parvati, to talk.

"Hey Parv, I have a question, can you answer me honestly?"

"Sure Dean, what's up?"

"Do you fancy me?"

Parvati gasped. Only 2 people knew that, Lavender and Seamus. Lavender would never blab about it to Dean, and that left… "I'm going to kill Seamus."

"So he knew? I thought so. Look, Parv, I wanted to say that I kind of fancy you too. Seamus said that it was your secret to tell, by the way, before I do this," Dean grabbed her raven-coloured hair, pulling her in for the deepest, most passionate kiss he's ever had. The fireworks in his head were going off like crazy, much more than when he kissed Ginny. That didn't matter though; all that mattered was the fact that he was kissing the sexiest woman on the planet, in his opinion. When they finally broke off the kiss, Dean only managed to say "wow."

"Wow indeed Mr. Thomas. We need to do that again."

"Of course we do Miss Patil. But right now, this Man-of-the-Match needs to sleep. Goodnight, m'dear."

"Goodnight Dean. I hope we will last longer than you and Ginny."

"I guarantee we will Parvati. I will stay with you until the end, always."

****

**A/N2: What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Please get me 5 reviews so I can talk to Sirius by the uploading of the next chapter. This was the length I expect to write for most of the fic, so get used to it. So, for Sirius' sake, please review the story!**

**Sirius: PLEASE REVIEW! I really wanna talk about my wedding**

**DeanT33: You do realize the character inside the story doesn't realize that he'll be getting married, right?**

**Sirius: Of course**

**DeanT33: So why would I discuss wedding plans for him, with you?**

**Sirius: well…**

**DeanT33: exactly**


	3. Chapter 2: The Aftermath

**A/N: Why no reviewing guys? To the guests: I will be putting in more plotline this chapter, and I will take more time with the endings. I will also take some time off due to writing a few One-Shot's that I have in mind (they will probably be smut-fics, with one Deamione pairing, one Deanevra pairing and one Deavarti pairing) and I don't want to lose the ideas so I'll probably not update for a few weeks. This fic will be centred on Parvs reaction to the kiss among other things. Oh and PLEASE give me 5 reviews (I'm counting the guest reviews so there go 2) because I really wanna talk to Siri next chapter.**

**Sirius: Hey, I have some ideas about mine and Marls' wedding for the fic**

**DeanT33: …**

**Sirius: Dean, why aren't you talking to me?**

**DeanT33: …**

**Sirius: DEAN! PLEASE TALK TO ME!**

**DeanT33: guys, for Siri's sake, please give me 3 more reviews at the end of this chapter. I don't know how he'll survive**

**Sirius: PLEASE REVIEW! I CAN'T STAND IT!**

**Disclaimer: Mən heç bir şey sahibi (Azerbaijani)**

Chapter 2: The aftermath

He kissed her. He kissed _her._ Merlin that was amazing. Parvati was flying. She thought it was heaven, his lips on hers, his hand in her hair, his tongue intertwining with hers. It was pure bliss, but it ended too soon. His soft, dark, chocolate lips were so perfect; hell he was perfect, smart, artistic and creative, and that body, oh what Parvati wanted to do to that sculpted black body, rippling muscles and perfectly toned stomach. Yet, despite all these fantastic physical appearances, Dean was also kind, caring, smart, funny and modest, he was the perfect guy. Parvati's daydreams were interrupted when she noticed a fight brewing between Lav and Hermione. She groaned.

"HOW DARE YOU! You have no right to come between Won-Won and me!" Lav practically screamed

"If you haven't noticed already Lavender, your precious Won-Won broke up with you YESTERDAY! And just for your information, Ron and I HAVE NOT been together EVER despite the way I feel about him."

"So you admit that you like him! I KNEW IT!"

"YES I LIKE HIM! No, wait, that's not right, I LOVE HIM! EVERYONE has known about my feelings for him for the past 3 YEARS other than RON and obviously YOU!"

"Ladies, please," Parvati intervened, "let's take this up to the dormitory, where it won't be so, public?" When the two ladies stood flat mouthed, Parvati continued "I must insist Lav, Hermione. You know my skills with a wand."

The two girls followed Parvati into the dormitory, annoyed and glaring at each other. When they got into the dorm they erupted straight after Parvati cast a silencing charm around the room.

"WHY DID YOU BREAK ME AND WON-WON UP? YOU'RE A BITCH!"

"I DIDN'T BREAK YOU AND RON UP, HE BROKE UP WITH YOU! I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT YOU DAFT BIMBO!"

"ENOUGH!" Parvati shouted at the pair of them, "That's enough guys. Lav, you know Ron has always been in love with Hermione, and vice-versa. Hermione wouldn't break you two up, she has standards. Hermione, Lav was very emotionally invested with Ron, could you, ah, lay off it for a bit? She'll take time. What happened to the days where all three of us would sit up here and just talk? We were great back then. You two were friends back then. What's changed?"

"Lavender won't grow up," Hermione snapped

"Hermione won't have fun anymore," Lavender leered

"And I'm stuck in the middle, being more mature than you Lav, yet having more fun than you Hermione. I say we have a compromise. Hermione, why not lighten up for a little? Not be a girly, gushy type, that doesn't suit you, but don't take everything seriously? And Lav, we're in serious times, dark times, it's time to grow up a bit. Now both of you apologise so I can go daydream about De- I mean go to sleep."

Hermione picked it up, but Lav was busy pouting about having to apologise and grow up. "Fine. Sorry Lavender."

"Sorry Mione…"

"So, Parvs, I stole a glance of you and a certain Dean Thomas earlier tonight. Was he a good kisser?"

Parvati gasped, "We were in such a dark corner! How'd you find out?"

"I just did." Hermione replied, but Lavender interrupted with an almighty squeal.

"OH MY GOD PARV! Details, were his lips soft? Did he use tongue? Where were his massive hands?"

"Calm down Lavender. I don't kiss and tell. And yes, he was a good kisser, amazing actually…"

Parvati decided then and there to go to bed, dreaming about the kiss, imagining Dean's arms wrapped around her shoulders and his oh-so-chiselled body hard against hers. She then decided to never let this man leave her grasp. She sighed, contented at the thought that Dean was finally hers, and drifted off to sleep, wondering how much Dean felt in return.

There was a scream. Parvati woke to see something slithering towards her, a snake of some sort, long, brown and looking extremely poisonous. She looked at Hermione who just said "Don't move Parvs. That's a Brown Snake, native to Australia, the 4th most deadly snake known to muggles. Incendio!"

Parvati then noticed the note on her bedside table. She glanced at Hermione and Lavender, flicking her head at the note. Hermione nodded, before summoning it. When nothing happened, Parvati picked it up. It appeared to have no traces of curses, and Parvati quickly read:

"_You'Re a hEartleSs bitCh wh0 StoLe the lOve of my life away fRom Me! You survived this tEst, but I wArn yOu, yOu won't survive the next one! Dean WILL be mine!"_

Parvati looked at the 2 girls, shaking visibly. She was paling, her usually dark skin turning a Mediterranean tan instead of her normal Indian look. The other 2 girls read the note, shocked as wondering how someone got into the room without being noticed, and how she had set the snake on them without being bitten. Both gulped. Parvati shook, finally talking, her voice shaking with fear, "H-how did she g-get here? W-what did I do? S-she's scaring me! What do w-we do Mione?"

"We get the boys on this. We all have similar classes together, Parvati is with someone EVERYWHERE. We'll also give this to Professor McGonagall, and in the meantime Harry, Ron and I will investigate. You two may have noticed that we have some talent in this area. The only thing I don't understand is who could've gotten in here. It was obviously a female, but have you two pissed anyone other than me off in Gryffindor with your gossiping?" Hermione briskly said.

Lavender and Parvati quickly glanced at each other, thinking. Lavender was the first to reply "No, it was only you Hermione."

"Yeah, no-one else really, oh except Ginny, but she wouldn't do this, she just broke up with him for fucks sake!"

Hermione sighed, but her brain was in overdrive. Who could've done this? Why would they do this? No-one from Gryffindor would do this, they're too chivalrous, and they would rather a duel in comparison to sneaking a snake into a dormitory. Hufflepuff's are incredibly loyal, and would stay by the side of Dean until he saw "sense" and dumped her, so that ruled them out. This smacks of a Slytherin type of plot, but she didn't rule out Ravenclaws either, they are smart enough to make it look like a Slytherin plot. She then looked at the two girls, who were patiently waiting for Hermione to explain what she thought. "I have a few leads. Which house do you think would do this?"

Both said without hesitation "Slytherin."

"It does strike me as a Slytherin type of plot, but would you two rule out the other three houses? Tell me honestly."

"It definitely wouldn't come from a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, Gryffindor's are too chivalrous and the finders too loyal," Lavender replied quickly

"And I know many Ravenclaws, although they're smart enough to make it look like a Slytherin plot, I don't think they'd do this. I'll talk to Padma, though, just in case," Parvati said.

Hermione smiled. Parvati was a very smart girl. She managed to fool Lavender into thinking that she agreed that it must be a Slytherin, but also dropped a hint to Hermione that she wouldn't rule out thinking that certain Ravenclaws would do this kind of thing.

Parvati, however was still shaking, she quickly excused herself, and ran up to the boys dorms, and tiptoed across to Dean's bed. She slipped under the covers, kissing her new boyfriend on the cheek. Dean stirred, and looked at his girlfriend and smiled. "Are you missing me already? It's a good thing I like you a lot otherwise it would be creepy."

"Dean, we need to talk. Something's happened, but can we just lie here and hold each other for a while? I just need you to hold me right now."

"Sure honey, tell me when you're ready," Dean replied, wrapping his arms around the girl who had brought him back from a short, but deep, depression. When they finally dozed off, Parvati was dancing in her mind. Here was Dean Thomas, the love of her life, holding her close to his body. Life was good.

When the duo woke, the dorm was empty. The pair walked down the stairs to hear catcalls and whistling as they saw the whole Gryffindor house looking up at them. They looked at each other and blushed, thanking Merlin for their dark skin hiding the heat that were at their cheeks. The pair then walked to Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Harry, Seamus and Ginny. The lot of them were frowning. Harry started. "Parvati, have you told Dean?"

"No Harry. I will now, though." Parvati then filled her boyfriend about the events that transpired the previous night after they went to bed. Dean looked furious.

"Parvati, if I ever leave you, I promise to let you throw whatever hexes, curses and jinxes at me until I return to my senses, except the killing curse. I also promise to be with you always."

Harry then intervened. "Guys, we're investigating a few things right now. I've got Ron on one thing, I'm on another, but we're putting Hermione on this third case, she's best suited to this one anyway. If you remember anything, anything at all, give that piece of information to her. She'll know what to do."

"What are you guys going to do to the girl who did this?" Dean asked quietly

"We'll let you and Parvati decide. We're just investigating the thing; we weren't the ones who were on the receiving end of the attack."

**A/N2: What did you guys think? I think this was my best chapter personally, and I love hanging a mystery over you guys, considering I've already given away who Siri marries… So, anyway guys, PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY! Just 5 reviews? Is that too hard to do? I have 2 guest reviews, but I would love to have actual members review the story… And look at Paddy over there, he's pouting! He would love you guys to give me reviews. I promise to give him cookies when we get 10 reviews. Including guest reviews. So guys, please review, and give me guesses who you think did the attack? I guarantee it isn't a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor. Now until I get 5 or 10 reviews, I won't talk to Siri and keep these choc chip cookies to myself…**

**Sirius: DEAN! I LOVE CHOC CHIP COOKIES! THEY'RE MY FAVOURITES!**

**Dean: *Eats cookies quietly, enjoying the chocolatey goodness, ignoring Sirius***

**Sirius: PLEASE DEAN YOU'RE KILLING ME!**

**Dean: *Continues to ignore Siri's pleads* god these are great cookies. Pity Siri can't have any.**

**Sirius: Just one? As a test run to see if they're any good?**

**Dean: …**

**Sirius: PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY! STOP TORMENTING ME!**


	4. Chapter 3: The best friends

**A/N: Thanks for the review DreaSML Unfortunately I won't be planning Siri's wedding for a while, and by a while I mean after the time Dumbledore dies (yes, he'll die in this too). The couple pairing is a little cute, though, I agree. Vccle10: thanks for the support . Isis: please don't use my real name on fanfic, just my pen name. Not everything I do is to have sexual relations. And how do you know this won't get me laid? Nigger: don't like, don't read. I changed my mind on the one-shots, and I'm hoping this chapter will be a bit longer, I'll be gradually building up the chapter lengths from here on in. The person who attacked Parvati won't be revealed this chapter, but you'll get a few clues, and a few, ah, tricks, or misleads during it. If you guess who it is, tell me who you think it is. And it is definitely not a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, so rule them out. This chapter will have quite a bit of Seamus/Dean/Lavender/Parvati action; at least I plan for it to have a lot of that. Where'd Siri go?**

**Sirius: You won't talk to me…**

**Dean: I got 5 reviews Siri, so I will talk to you.**

**Sirius: Wedding plans?**

**Dean: Siri, you and Marls haven't even entered the story yet**

**Siri: Oh yeah…**

**Disclaimer: Aš savo nieko (Lithuanian)**

Chapter 3: The best friends

Lavender Brown was annoyed. Ron, the guy she'd been snogging for weeks, and the guy who took her virginity, not to mention the fact that she'd taken his virginity, had dumped her. On top of that, her best friend was spending less time with her, and more time with her new boyfriend! It just wasn't fair! At least Seamus was there to help her, but it was probably because he had lost his best friend to Parvati, and was in a similar situation. She knew Shay and Parvs spent time together while Dean was dating Ginny and she was dating Ron. Lavender sighed, heading down to the common room. She saw Dean and Parvati hugging in one corner, Harry and Ginny in another. Seamus walked over to her, and she smiled. He was the one great thing about getting dumped. The Irishman smiled back, and kissed her on the cheek. It tingled for a bit, and Lavender wondered if it would do that if it were on her mouth…

Seamus rudely interrupted these thoughts by saying "How's my favourite girl? Are you over that git Ron yet?"

Lavender smiled again. Why'd she do that? "I'm well Seamus, and I have to say I am over him. I don't know why, but I just don't feel sad or hurt when I think about him anymore. There's this one guy, really cute, who I think would be a better fit for me."

Seamus was pissed. He didn't want to lose Lavender to another guy; he knew that he loved her. "Is that so? What's he like?" he responded civilly.

"Not the smartest bloke on the planet, but he's cute, funny, gorgeous accent, and has spent a lot of time with me recently, as his best friend is going out with someone."

_Damn it_ Seamus thought _this bloke is going to take Lav from me. He sounds perfect! _"Okay. What's his name? I don't want you to get hurt again like you did with Ron."

Lavender giggled. She knew Seamus hadn't caught on. Lav leaned in and whispered in Shay's ear "It's you Shay. You were there for me. I thank you for it." She then clasped Seamus' face with her hands and kissed him firmly on the lips.

Wolf whistles and cheers reverberated around the room. Dean and Parvati walked over, grinning at the pair. Parvati spoke first "Took you long enough! Well done guys!"

Lavender then squealed "Parvs! Us four can go on double dates now! It'll be so awesome!"

Dean groaned "Lav, do you remember our doubles with Ron and Ginny? They were horrible! The main reasoning because I always thought about you as my sister, and Ron and Ginny are actually siblings! It'll be exactly the same, because of the relationships between me and you, the relationship between Shay and Parvs, the relationship between you and Parvs, and the relationship between me and Shay! I take it back. It'll be worse. Anyway, well done guys, I expect to be Best Man at your Wedding."

The conversation dragged, and they went down to breakfast, wanting food in their stomachs. Dean smiled, looking at his timetable for the day. "Awesome! Charms, recess, spare, Magical Arts, lunch, Transfiguration, spare. Great Day!"

Seamus groaned "I have Charms then recess, DADA after that, then Divination, lunch, spare and Arithmancy. That is your quintessential day from hell."

"We have spares first thing, then DADA, Divination after recess and Transfiguration and Arithmancy post-lunch," Parvati chimed in.

"I can't believe you didn't do Magical Arts Lav. You would've loved it!" Dean told her

"Well, can't do everything, and I chose Arithmancy." She shrugged.

As Dean and Seamus made way to their Charms class, Dean noticed the head of his house walking briskly towards him "Mr. Thomas! May I talk to you for a minute? You can stay as well Mr. Finnigan," she called, "now, as you have noticed, Ms. Patil has been receiving death threats, and actually been attacked once. Do you have any idea on who could be behind these incidents?"

"No professor. Hermione suspects that it came from either the Ravenclaw or Slytherin houses, but she hasn't told us anything else," Dean supplied "but Daphne Greengrass has been acting strangely kind towards me recently if that's any help."

"It is. Thank you Mr. Thomas, Mr. Finnigan."

Dean and Seamus entered the Charms classroom, walking behind a pair of desks. Professor Flitwick piped up "Good, now today we're practicing a rather advanced charm called the vita charm. Does anybody know what it does?"

Both Hermione's and Dean's hands shot up into the air immediately, much to the surprise of many. How did Dean know about this charm? Professor Flitwick was pleased, and called on Dean "Yes, Mr. Thomas, what does this charm do?"

"It makes an inanimate representation of life have all the characteristics of its particular real life counterpart. For example, if I made a painting of you, and cast this charm on it, it would have your mind, your expertise on Charms, and your voice and also the ability to move from this portrait to another if you have multiple portraits of yourself."

Professor Flitwick beamed. He then asked "Are there any drawbacks from this charm, Mr. Thomas?"

"There's only one major drawback professor. It'll only represent the caster's memory of the person at the time of his casting. There is however one way of counteracting that, by inserting the biography of the person in the painting into the caster's mind, on top of all the memories he or she shared with the particular person."

"Fantastic work Mr. Thomas! You went above and beyond the call on both questions, so I think 50 points to Gryffindor would do nicely. Of course, knowing your chosen career, this would be very relevant for you to learn. Now, before I forget, your homework is for 13 inches on this charm due this time next week! I've just set my hourglass for that time! Now, let's get onto practicing the charm. You will follow these movements and say these incantations…" As Professor Flitwick explained the charm, Dean saw a note float from the table next to him onto his desk.

Hermione: How'd you know that stuff? It's really advanced!

**Dean: It's relevant to my career choice, you know, an artist? I want to paint portraits, and if I don't know this charm, they'll be muggle portraits!**

Well done! Do you know how to cast it?

**If I didn't, would I be writing these notes to you? I would've just said "later"**

Sorry, just asking. What will we practice on?

**See those canvases up the back? They're portraits from my Class. We've been preparing them all year. I've done half of them. One of them is of you Mione. Warn Ron that there's one of his sister.**

_Ron: What do you mean there's one of my sister?!_

**Ron, I dated your sister for 9 months. Do you reckon I would've done a portrait of her? Actually, scrap that, if you were in my position, would you have done the same?**

_I guess I would… I don't like it though!_

Ronald, shut up, what Dean did was perfectly reasonable.

**Thanks Mione. What's wrong Shay?**

**Seamus: Nothing to do with you. Hey Ron, I, ah, was helping Lav get over you, and I said some things about you that I didn't mean. I was trying to win her over, and be with me now that you two have split. We cool?**

_Of course mate. You did what was needed. Does she cry much?_

**Nope, she's going pretty well.**

_**Harry: Flitwick's coming people, we're getting our paintings soon.**_

**Okay guys; remember how to do the charm. Flick with the elbow, wrist and fingers and then say "vitarengero". **

All of them nodded, and then practiced the charm on several different portraits that Dean made. Dean, thankfully, got one of his self-portraits, as did Hermione. Harry and Seamus got ones of Ginny, and Ron was the only one to get a portrait of Lavender ironically. It was quite clear that Hermione and Dean were the two best of the class, as they were the only people who successfully made their pictures to move and talk. When class was dismissed, the rest got practicing the charm as well as the essay.

Dean went to the great hall for recess, and immediately made a beeline for Parvati, who was sitting with her sister at the Ravenclaw table. They were talking quietly, and Dean sat next to his new girlfriend. "Hey Padma, hey honey," Dean said, "how are you guys?"

Padma giggled "I'm great Dean, and yourself?"

"I'm fine. So what were you two so secretive about? If it's about the… incident, please tell me Padma."

Padma nodded with a stern look on her face. "I can't think of anyone from Ravenclaw. At least no-one in our year, all of us love Parv like a sister, especially me."

"Thanks. Parvs, I have a break after this, I'll be in the common room, okay honey? Maybe sit next to Hermione in DADA and find out what she knows."

Parvati nodded in affirmation. "I love you Dean, I have loved you for 2 and a half years. Nobody is going to take me away once I have you in my grasp."

"I know Parvs. You're my girlfriend now and forever."

Dean left the great hall, and headed up the stairs, bumping into Daphne Greengrass. She scattered her books around the floor. "Shit! Sorry Daphne, it was an accident. Here, let me help you with that." He helped her pick up the books, and gave them back to Daphne

"So, Dean, I heard that you're with Parvati now…" She said

"Yeah, it's great. I heard one Blaise Zabini has been caught in your net," Dean smirked, "He's a good fit for you Daphne."

"Yeah, he's great. Anyway, got to go… Good luck with Parvati Dean…" she commented before fleeing.

Dean ran towards the Common Room, and saw Cho Chang crying. Dean walked over to her, even they weren't close. He rubbed her back, talking "Hey Cho, what's wrong?"

"T-there's this guy I-I like, but even t-though he just got out of a long relationship; he's already with s-somebody else. Before I could e-even talk to him," Cho sobbed, crying into his shoulder, "It's kind of sad you know. This guy is s-so nice."

Dean was so sad for Cho, so he said "Don't worry, he might come around soon. You should go study, you have NEWTs this year. It could distract you from this guy."

Cho looked at him, nodded, before heading to the Library. Dean looked at his watch. He had 30 minutes. He went into the Common Room, and started to think about his next class, and his favourite, Magical Arts. There were only 8 people in it, Him, Su Li and Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin, Anthony Goldstein and Leah Evans from Ravenclaw, Kirsten Wood, Oliver's little sister from Gryffindor, along with Susan Bones and Liam Lockhart, nephew of Gilderoy, from Hufflepuff. They were all talented and usually did a few different things in the class. Su Li, Pansy Parkinson and Leah Evans were all paying close attention to him over the past week, and it was a little disquieting for Dean

As he headed towards the classroom, he saw Parvati run towards him, another note in her hands. Dean ran towards her, took it and read "You will not escape again. Dean WILL come around, and be mine. You're going to die within the next 7 days. I guarantee it."

Dean was fuming. Luckily he was ahead in Arts, so he took Parvati to McGonagall's office, and showed her the note. Minerva called the teachers of Parvati, as well as cancelling their classes for that period.

"We are going to escort Parvati EVERYWHERE until the culprit is caught. She is vulnerable, and she needs protection. Severus, you're best equipped with the Dark Arts, whenever you two have the same spare periods, you will not leave her side. I think you two have concurrent spares anyway. Dean, what do you think?" Minerva asked

"I agree wholeheartedly. Can we have the rest of the day off Professor? I think I need to be with her for the rest of the day. She needs me."

"If I can say, maybe it would be prudent to let someone she trusts protect her, instead of me. After all, these acts are distinctly Slytherin. Maybe call in Remus? Or Black? The full moon was 3 days ago. We should catch the culprit before the next one reappears." Snape said, "And even though I despise the arrogant toerag, Potter is good at finding these things out."

McGonagall was taken aback, along with the rest of the room "Of course Severus. That's a very good idea. I'll send him a patronus now." She replied before sending a message to Sirius. "Now Parvati, are you alright with all this protection?"

"I'm scared professor. Thanks for offering Sirius as protection, he'd be perfect. I don't know why she hates me. Is it because Dean loves me?"

"Yes, and the only way she sees being with him is to kill you unfortunately. Don't worry though, we'll protect you."

That's the last thing Parvati Patil heard in the room, before collapsing on the floor

**A/N2: Nothing like a Cliffy to end things. Who do you think it is? Their name was mentioned in it, and I wouldn't rule anyone out from the 2 houses. Is it Su Li? Pansy? Or the muggle born witch Leah Evans? Maybe it's Astoria Greengrass, or even Cho? The culprit will be revealed next week (I hope). After that it'll be a bit of fluff until Dumbledore dies. Guess what? SIRIUS IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! So is Marlene McKinnon. Are you happy Siri?**

**Sirius: I'M IN THE STORY! Yay! I love Marls, this will be so exciting!**

**Dean: I know you do. I'm making you love her**

**Sirius: Like how Dramione shippers make Draco and Hermione love each other?**

**Dean: No, as apparently you and Marls actually love each other**

**Sirius: Good. Oh and PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT COOKIES!**

**Dean: What he said. *noms on cookie***


End file.
